Mur
by Yumeless
Summary: Kurogane et Fye sont seuls tous les deux dans une chambre d'hôtel et l'atmosphère est glaciale. Peut importe ce qui arrive, Fye ne pourra jamais pardonner Kurogane. Spoiler sur l'arc de Tôkyô, Kuro/Fye et angst.


**Ceci est ma première fic TRC. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner et j'espère avoir à peu près respecter les caractères originaux. Désolée si certains trouvent que le coté angst n'est pas assez poussé, c'est la première fois que je me penche sur ce thème. ^^"  
**

**Tous les perso appartiennent à Clamp, j'ai bien essayé de les kidnapper mais sans grand succès.  
**

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés dans un nouveau monde depuis trois jours. Trois jours que je reste enfermé dans cette chambre d'hôtel que, à mon plus grand regret, je partage avec toi. Les gamins sont partis dehors à la recherche d'une plume avec Mokona. Sakura, sentant que je ne voulais pas rester seul avec toi, t'avait demandé de les accompagner, mais tu as refusé, prétextant que tu avais autre chose à faire.

Autre chose? Mon œil oui, depuis tout à l'heure tu es resté dans la chambre, assis sur une chaise à observer la vue à travers la fenêtre. Bon sang, pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre que j'ai besoin d'être seul? Je n'ai pas envie de pitié, et surtout pas de la tienne. Je pourrais sortir de la chambre pour marcher un peu, histoire de me changer les idées, mais n'ai pas le cœur à ça, je n'ai le cœur à rien en fait.

Je surprend mon œil unique à détailler sa silhouette qui est de dos. Mon regard suit les courbes harmonieuses de ton corps et à tendance à s'arrêter dans ton coup. Depuis que tu m'as forcé à vivre, j'ai pris évidement goût au sang, et tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point le tien peut être attirant. Déjà, qu'il faut bien l'avouer, tu as un physique des plus agréables à regarder.

La sensation de mes lèvres touchant ta peau, de ton sang chaud coulant dans ma gorge, ton odeur, tout ça me provoque une jouissance extrême. Tu as pris l'habitude de te couper au poignet pour me faire boire, mais si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais te prendre au coup un jour, avoir le plaisir de planter mes crocs dans ta chair.

Je sais bien pourquoi tu t'acharnes à rester près de moi malgré le mur que j'ai mis en place entre nous. Tu voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant n'es-ce pas? Moi aussi à vrai dire... Mais c'est trop tard, tu m'as forcé à vivre alors que je voulais mourir, et ça, je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner.

Petit à petit, au fur et mesure que nous apprenions à nous connaître, tu as réussi, lentement, à fissurer le mur de glace que je créais entre moi et les autres. Je ne voulais pas devenir proche de toi ou de quiconque, mais s'en m'en rendre compte, j'ai été attiré par ta chaleur et j'ai dépassé les limites que je mettais imposé. Je me suis attaché à toi, tu étais un des seuls êtres que je ne voulais pas blesser.

Mais tout ça, c'est fini... Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner, et je ne te laisserais jamais plus franchir ce mur nous séparant.

Ah, me saurais-je trop attarder à te détailler? On ne peut pas tromper les sens d'un ninja je suppose. Alors que tu tournes la tête vers moi, je baisse rapidement les yeux, enfin, mon œil, et tente d'échapper aux tiens qui me questionnent silencieusement.

Arrête! Arrête de me fixer ainsi! Tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien, je ne te répondrais pas. S'il te plait, tout ce que je te demande à présent, c'est de me laisser en paix, tu en as déjà trop fait.

Ton regard brule ma nuque, je me sens peu assuré. J'aimerais quitter la chambre mais le faire ne ferait que souligner mon malaise, et te connaissant, tu t'empresserais sûrement de me retenir.

Tu daignes remuer les lèvres, je n'ai pas encore entendu la question que je la devine déjà.

**« Tu as soif? »**

Tu ne trouves vraiment rien d 'autre à dire? Que pourrais-tu dire d'autre après tout? Tu sais que tu ne pourras plus m'approcher sans que je fasse moi-même le premier pas, dans le cas contraire je ne ferais que fuir lâchement, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Si j'ai soif? Évidement, je me suis passé durant deux jours de ton sang et tu es assez stupide pour me poser la question! Cependant, je ne répond pas. Tu connais la réponse et si j'ouvrais la bouche ça serait pour te dire le contraire.

Mon regard évitant toujours le tien, qui ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, je t'entend te redresser pour saisir ton katana. Ah, tu comptes encore te couper le poignet alors? Vraiment, moi c'est ton coup que je désire, mais en te l'avouant j'aurais peur d'aller trop loin.

L'odeur du sang vient se frotter à mon nez. Mes sens vampiriques se réveillent et mon œil bleu devient jaune. Je daigne enfin t'accorder un regard et tu me tends ton membre en sang.

Doucement, je m'en empare avec prudence, comme si j'avais peur de me bruler à ton contact. Mes lèvres touchent ta peau, je te sens frémir. Cela te dégoute tant? Pour être franc, cela me répugne d'être aussi proche de toi et de devoir me nourrir de ton liquide vital, mais d'un autre coté, la tentation est bien trop forte. Pourquoi fallait-il que si tu es si bon goût?

Je commence à aspirer lentement le liquide rouge s'échappant de la plaie jusqu'à en arrêter l'hémorragie. J'ai fait vite et n'ai pas pris suffisamment de sang pour me nourrir convenablement, mais je me sens bruler à ton contact et veux m'en défaire le plus vite possible.

Après avoir passer un dernier coup de langue afin de ne rien gaspiller, je me redresse et te tourne immédiatement le dos. Tu sembles avoir remarqué le fait que je me prive vu ton regard inquisiteur. On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher, n'es-ce pas? C'en est presque énervant à force.

**« Tu en a pris moins que d'habitude.**

**-Je n'avais pas très faim. »**

J'ai répondu sur un ton plus glacial que je ne le voulais. Tu sembles irrité et m'attrapes vivement le bras, ce qui me fait frémir tellement tu es chaud, et moi froid. J'essaye de me dégager mais rien à faire, tu as plus de force que moi. Me forçant à poser les yeux sur ta personne, je t'offre un regard rempli d'indifférence.

**« Déteste-moi autant que tu le veux, mais ne m'oblige pas a employer la force pour que tu te nourrisses convenablement.**

**-Je t'ai dit que...**

**-Ne te moque pas de moi! Tu penses assez stupide pour ne pas avoir remarqué ton petit manège?! »**

Tu hurlais presque tout en serrant d'avantage mon bras. Je voulu te répondre mais les mots restèrent figé dans ma gorge lorsque je vis ton regard. Une grande colère, oui, mais surtout de la peine, une immense tristesse. J'en étais presque choqué de te voir ainsi.

Tu remarques ma gêne et me relâches avant de laisser échapper un soupir. Cela te fait donc si mal de me voir rejeter ma vie? C'est la meilleure, et qui m'a forcé à vivre? Hein? Alors que moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était mourir. Tu n'images même pas la souffrance que je dois endurer chaque jour! Tout ça à cause de toi! Alors ne vient pas te plaindre après!

Tu me tends à nouveaux ton poignet.

**« Fye, ne me force pas à te faire du mal. »**

Me faire du mal? Mais c'est déjà trop tard...

Ceci dit, j'admets que la proposition de goûter à nouveau à ton sang est tentante, bien qu'elle m'effraye tout autant. Mais je sais à tes yeux que tu n'abandonneras pas, je n'ai qu'à me résigner.

**« Tu n'en as pas marre? De le faire toujours au même endroit? »**

Je me fige et passe rapidement ma main sur ma bouche. Merde, c'est sorti sans réfléchir.

Tu me regardes, étonné, ne semblant pas comprendre où je veux en venir dans un premier temps. Je me dépêche de détourner le regard de ton coup pour fixer le sol. C'est fou ce que ça peut être intéressant d'observer un vieux planché.

Tu t'avances vers moi. A chacun de tes pas, une trouille monstre grandit dans mon ventre. J'ai peur de ce que tu vas faire, peur que tu essayes à nouveaux de briser la glace de mon cœur. Je suis allé trop loin par ces quelques mots, et j'en suis conscient. Cependant, toi, tu vois sûrement là une chance de me faire émerger.

Tu me saisis le poignet pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Je lève timidement mon œil vers toi pour voir que tu me tends ton coup.

**« C'est ça que tu veux? »**

Je suis si proche de toi que je peux sentir ton souffle sur mon visage, et je te regarde, pétrifié, n'osant bouger. La tentation est forte, et tu viens de me livrer le fruit défendu.

Je fronce les sourcils et te regarde, haineux, tandis que mes lèvres se rapprochent lentement de ton coup.

**« Tu sais quoi? Je te déteste... »**

Tu ne réponds pas.

Je suis collé contre toi, un bras autour de ton coup et l'autre s'agrippant à ton dos. Mes lèvres effleurent doucement ta peau sombre. Tu sembles un peu tendu, mais je fais semblant de l'ignorer.

Je retarde l'instant fatidique pour mieux le désirer et fait passer ma langue sur cette veine qui sera bientôt mienne. Tu frissonnes à ce contact.

Je n'en peux plus, capturant cette chair tant désirée, je plonge mes crocs dans ton coup. Tu laisses échapper un gémissement presque inaudible. Aspirant le liquide rouge, ce dernier me brule la gorge tel du feu. Je l'entend doucement passer de toi à moi tout en respirant ton odeur. Je sais que je ne dois pas mais c'est si bon que je ne peux m'arrêter.

Soudain, je sens tes bras me prendre par la taille pour mieux me coller contre toi. Serais-tu masochiste sur les bords?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé ainsi... Une minute? Deux? Dix? J'aurais pu continuer longtemps ainsi, mais je te sens trembler. J'en ai trop pris.

Reprenant mes esprits, je libère ton coup avec un mélange de regrets et de soulagements avant de passer un dernier coup de langue sur la plaie.

Tu as un peu pâlit, mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant avec ce que je t'ai pris. Je me veux alors me dégager de ton corps mais tu refuses de me lâcher.

Ta chaleur, ton odeur, ton corps contre le mien, tout cela est agréable, mais c'est justement pour cela que ça me fait peur de rester ainsi.

**« Lâche-moi... »**

C'était plus une supplication qu'un ordre. Tu ne bougeais pas, je renouvelais alors ma requête d'un ton plus ferme.

**« Lâche-moi!**

**-Non. »**

Je frémis et me met à paniquer en sentant ton visage s'approcher du mien. Tes lèvres sont proches de mon oreille et tu me murmures alors quelques mots qui me terrifient.

**« Je refuse de te laisser à nouveau partir. »**

Mon cerveau s'est arrêté de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes et mon cœur a du louper un ou deux battements.

Arrête ça! Je ne peux pas te pardonner! Je ne peux pas te laisser une nouvelle fois briser ce mur! Je ne peux...

Je plonge mon regard azur dans tes yeux rubis.

**« Lâche-moi... Kurogane... »**

Tes yeux affichent une certaine déception et une grande tristesse à l'écoute de ce nom. Tu daignes enfin me relâcher et te détournes de moi.

Je te regarde revenir vers la fenêtre, interdit. Je sais bien que maintenant tu as horreur que je t'appelle comme ça. Quand je te donnais des surnoms, c'était amusant de te voir enrager, mais j'avais ainsi dépasser mes limites. C'est pourquoi, afin de te garder loin de moi, je ne t'appellerai plus jamais « kuro-chan »...

Alors que tu as reprit ta position initiale, je m'enfuis hors de la chambre sans même t'accorder un regard.

Kurogane... Kurogane... Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir... Mais je ne peux pas te pardonner pour m'avoir forcé à vivre...

Je te hais à un point inimaginable pour me faire subir ça, mais en même temps, pourquoi diable ne puis-je m'empêcher de t'aimer?

Kurogane... Vraiment, tu aurais du me laisser mourir, les choses en auraient été bien plus simple pour nous deux. Mais c'est un adieu définitif que je te fais, car jamais plus tu ne franchiras mon mur.

Adieu, Kurogane, je t'aime, je t'aimais...


End file.
